


表豆同人【总裁马x大学生豆】

by MyNameIs_Universe



Category: Mozart! - Levay/Kunze
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:27:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26034913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameIs_Universe/pseuds/MyNameIs_Universe
Summary: 主教扎衍生娱乐公司霸道总裁马x音乐系傲气大学生豆一篇有剧情的PWP，实为口嗨整理文
Relationships: Oedo Kuipers/Mark Seibert, 三伯豆 - Relationship, 表豆
Kudos: 2





	表豆同人【总裁马x大学生豆】

参与者：咚老师，夏洛特老师，还有我

人设是夏洛特老师提出来的，感谢妹妹谢谢谢谢

豆人设是很有天赋的音乐系大学生，年纪轻轻已经有了自己的作品也小有名气，想要找公司签约。  
马人设娱乐公司总裁，公司主要是做音乐的，马的音乐造诣也不低所以有的时候会去听有签约意向的音乐家的表演

就是豆在一个比较正式的音乐交流会上表演，马看起来明明很喜欢自己的音乐但是没有和他签合同，被拒绝的豆很气，无论如何都要问个究竟，他想去马的公司很久了好不容易有这次机会，表演的时候马的表情明明是很沉迷享受自己音乐的（没有夸张），豆在台上想着稳了结果被拒绝，就一定要当面问个究竟。他查到马的行程，在一个高档酒会上混去当服务员，故意把酒洒在马身上然后带他去没有人的洗手间，刚进门就被马一把拉住说我一开始就认出你了，你想干什么。豆质问他为什么拒绝签自己，我的音乐不够好吗，不可能！马说你的音乐很好但你太浮躁了，不适合合作。豆其实可以继续找但是第一次被拒绝他气死了，小屁孩不甘心，心想这样不行我就换一种，装着笑着说好，这个问题回答了，还剩下一个。我回去的时候一直想着你当时坐在下面看我的眼神，你是对我有意思的对吧？然后扯着马的领带把他拉到自己面前，脸上露着暧昧的笑把气吐到马的脸上，然后去摸马的裆，马没有拒绝于是豆得寸进尺的揉着到马硬了一些，一边动手一边心里骂这个老色批，一边笑着说，看来我们心意相通呢。你搞过大学生吗？想试试吗？马只是看着他没什么表情，于是豆就凑上前去舔马的嘴唇，马突然发力把豆顶在墙上，手按着豆的下巴俯身吻他。

豆没想到马会主动，吓了一跳手下意识的想要推开马，按着马的胸肌但是推不动。马的吻技很好，舌尖在豆嘴里掠夺，一股淡淡的烟味和酒味但是豆意外的不反感。豆于是放弃挣扎开始享受，心里还有点小得意心想还不是被我搞到，不过过了一下子就得意不起来了。整个主动权完全掌握在马的手里，豆被亲得腿都软了，双腿之间也开始鼓起，在马的身上无意识的蹭着。  
他觉得肯定要在这里做了，希望马有带套，没有的话不带他也能接受反正现在就想做，年轻人血气方刚性欲旺盛。他上手想去解开马的扣子，刚刚解开一颗的时候马结束了这个吻，离开的时候豆张着嘴，舌头还伸出来，口水流出一条痕迹，重重的喘息着，微微翻着白眼，仰着脖子一副欲望没有被满足渴望更多的样子。

马看到他这幅样子带着嘲讽意思的对他笑了一下，塞了张自己的名片到豆刚刚打算解扣子的手中，跟他说，上面有我的号码，结束了之后到xx酒店##号房来找我，不过如果你还是想要说服我签你的话就不用来了。然后推门离开。

豆撑着墙才能站着，好不容易才平复气息。气急败坏的把名片揉成一团，丢进垃圾桶。下身硬的不行所以只好自己在洗手间自慰射出来才能正常思考，在高潮的余韵中盯着垃圾桶看了好一会儿，又伸手捡出了那张名片塞进口袋，对着镜子整理了一下着装，擦去射在墙上地上的精液，然后出去离开了宴会。

晚一些时间，豆在马酒店楼下门口附近吨吨吨灌了两瓶啤酒，喝的脑袋有一点昏然后进去了。敲马的房门，马开门放他进去。马刚刚从酒会上回来，在脱衣服，西服和领带已经取下来了，穿着衬衫解开了两个扣子露着一部分胸，豆进来之后把门关上，马看着豆在路边吹风后头发乱的衣服也脏脏的，就一边解着袖扣一边给豆指说洗手间在那边你先去清理一下。豆在马开门时看到他就起了性欲，心跳加快哪里还能等到洗完，脱下外套把背包往地上一丢，拉过马就埋在他颈间舔弄亲吻，一股浓烈的气味钻进了马的鼻腔。马：怎么喝了这么多。豆：怎么你嫌弃吗。马抬眉摇了摇头，于是豆攀着他的脖子去舔马的耳窝，舔得湿湿粘粘的说，那就快点干我。  
他们接吻的时候，浓烈的麦芽啤酒味道和淡淡的高档红酒味混在一起。年轻人是着急的那一个，前戏什么的不重要，被插进去操才是他想要的。他一边亲一边解马的皮带，然后掏裤兜掏出套来撕了好几下才撕开然后为马套上。然后他又解自己的裤带，本来裤子就松松的解开一扯就直接掉到地上然后被豆踢开，一条腿抬起来蹭马，着急的动作把马都给逗笑了。马说要扩张豆说上来之前已经搞过了你再不快点都要合上了。对方都做到这份上感觉不满足他都有点对不起他，于是抓着豆的腿根把他抬起来靠着墙，在他穴口磨了几下然后慢慢肏了进去。

进去的时候豆整个身子都弓起来，仰头断断续续的啊啊叫着，手指扣着马的背。马捅到最里面之后停了下来让豆平复气息，再开始干他。反正马这么多年也没少睡过人所以技巧了得，把之前只和青涩同龄人做过的豆干得欲仙欲死直呼好棒（豆的设定就是被干的时候会爽到口无遮拦虽然平时也是）然后最后豆高潮了几次射得两人一身都是，爽过之后使不上力挂在马身上喘。两人的脸贴的很近，豆看到马的目光带着一丝温柔看着自己，好像想亲他但是迟迟没有动作，搞的豆着急的很直接凑上去咬住马的嘴唇，马的嘴角扬起与豆缠绵的接吻。豆吻得迷迷糊糊的不想跟马做一次就这样结束关系，脑子一抽嘴唇刚刚分开就又开始谈合作，因为这似乎是两人唯一的共同话题。马听到表情突然变得冷淡，从豆身体里拔出来退后几步，搞的豆一下子没支撑跌在地上，马说你果然是来讲这个的，我说不会签就不会改了，你收拾完出去吧。豆被马的拔屌无情惊呆了好吧，愣了一下：？？行啊！反正多的是人想签我，你不签是你的损失，我去找别人就是了！马：是吗，那你要把每合作伙伴的床都爬遍吗？豆当然很恼火，自己送上门还要被羞辱，刚刚还是他凑上去亲马的，后悔死了操！他恶狠狠的盯着马，捡起裤子外套背包，骂了一句脏话然后摔门走了。

然后豆就去了在同一个酒店的一个叔叔那里，这个叔叔当初给他塞名片的时候就抓了他的屁股给他性暗示所以他知道这个叔叔要什么，叔叔看到豆一身狼藉还开玩笑说怎么是在赶场吗，豆没好气的问他你做不做不做我走了，叔叔没想到豆这么直接赶快说当然不过不但只是性交还要用道具，豆在气头上就想赶快搞好合同去甩在马的脸上于是说行无所谓随便你，做完签合同就行。然后给折磨得眼泪口水直流，身上都是伤，豆躺着的时候一直走神在想马，被马搞得太爽了加上在不应期完全没兴致，之后被电击才会抬起来又难受的要命。最后豆想射，叔叔又要求豆明天陪他去参加宴会才能签合同，否则不让他射出来，豆只好带着哭腔答应了他。反正最后搞完了豆去洗手间清理完出来叔叔要亲豆，豆别开脸说做了就行亲就不必要了，然后就走了。

第二天的宴会就在他们那个酒店低层的宴会厅里举办，豆穿着叔叔给的西装，西装下面是全套色情道具，乳头被夹着，前面被绑得很紧让他无法高潮，后穴塞了跳蛋开关打开绑在腿上，没有开到最大所以豆不至于在众人面前无法自控呻吟出来，但是足够让豆脸红，大脑空白，流出的水使内裤湿透沾到西服裤上也有了一点痕迹。宴会中豆就一直在墙边站着不敢走动，咬着牙根忍着，到一半的时候是在是忍受不了就扶着墙小步挪到洗手间，进去了之后差点没站住跌倒，整个人东倒西歪的贴着墙，一只手撑着洗手池，另一只手抓着自己的的下身使劲揉着，但是并没有起到什么安慰作用反而更难受了。这个时候他听到开门声，抬头看到了马。

连着两次在这种场合遇到豆，马在宴会上有意无意的寻找着豆的身影，在角落发现靠着墙和之前比失去年轻人活力的豆，后面总是无法控制目光的瞄着豆，看到叔叔过去和豆说话然后豆乖巧的点头，和面对自己的那个人很不一样。他也不是更加喜欢乖巧豆，原来那个带着一点莽撞和青涩还喜欢装成熟的才是自己看上的人，只是看到别人跟豆在一起会很不爽。然后马还去和叔叔言语周旋，职场微笑阴阳怪气：说听说你签了豆，你的公司根本就不是做音乐的，你真的能理解他音乐想表达的东西吗，还是看到对方是年轻大学生就下手了。叔叔想起豆昨晚敲门内衬上挂着精液的样子，多少猜到一些他们的关系，就说，豆是一个非常优秀的年轻人，听说他去找过你但被你拒绝了，有的人就是没有眼光，火药味就很重，马本来就不是什么特别好脾气的人，青筋暴起但是当然还是有分寸没有挑起事端。然后看到豆进了洗手间就跟了进去。

马走进去之后看到豆的动作和表情，心里骂了一句浪货，关门上锁，冷声说，如果你要在这种地方自慰，至少记得锁门。豆脑子乱乱的，靠着墙抬起头垂下眼帘看着马没有回答。马继续说，这才过了不到一天，你就找到了新的合作对象了？或者说更像是成为了别人的私人玩物。豆被马的语气搞得很不爽，反击道，至少玩过我这么一次他跟我签了合同，哪里像你，爽过了之后就把人赶走，你明明更无赖一些。霸总马被豆这么一说当然火大，他明明说了让豆不要带着金钱名利为目的来找自己，豆来的时候他还有点开心，他确实喜欢豆的音乐，还有些被这个人所吸引，豆在台上的时候马就记住了他，本来是想做完之后再多了解一些再看看要不要签，但是豆提的太急了，刚刚做完就提要求好像出来卖一样，一手交钱一手交货的态度让马很不喜欢，他之前也遇到过不止一次所以才这么反感。马上前想质问豆难道做的时候你没有爽到吗你那个样子全是为了钱演出来的吗，结果豆现在敏感得要命一被碰就站不稳要倒下，马下意识的伸手扶住豆。豆抬头看到马看自己的眼神似乎是关心自己的，就还是有点对马的感觉涌上来。

马看豆的样子还是心软了，问豆，你是不是生病了需不需要带你去看医生。豆摇了摇头，在马面前解开上衣，马看到豆身上被绑着的绳子勒出红色擦痕，乳头出血，还有一些昨晚被电击和鞭子抽出来的痕迹。马心疼了，想豆为了他的音乐竟然能忍到这个地步，问豆说下面也有吗，前面还是后面，豆点了点头说都有。马皱眉抬手想取掉豆胸前的夹子，被豆阻止了，说不行，我必须要带到宴会结束，然后可能还会和他做一次然后才能取下来。马深呼吸了一下，终于说，fine，你成功了，我签你，行了吧。豆愣了一下，啊，什么？马说，你的音乐很好我不否认，只要你可以改掉你的浮躁收收你的傲气，我会给你好的资源，这是你想要的是吧？接近我，还有昨晚去我房间的目的也是这个对吧。豆懵掉了，说可是我已经签了别人那这样我我违约了，我没钱付违约金。马说你不用管我来处理，现在可以把这个该死的鬼玩意给取掉了吧？豆有点不知所措的点点头，于是马就把绳子和夹子都拿下来，然后让豆靠在自己身上解开他的裤子，看到豆腿上绑着的跳蛋开关，抓着线一把扯出来，豆叫了一声瘫软在马怀里。

马想去解开前面的，被豆一把拉住说，不要现在，取掉我会直接射出来的，我不想射在你的西服上。马点点头，给豆穿好衣服，扶着豆走到门口，打开门正好有人在举杯所有人的目光都在那边于是马拉着豆从小门离开，走的员工通道上了货梯。豆倚靠在马身上，在安静的货梯里突然开口说：不是。马：什么？豆：我昨天去找你，不是为了说服你签我，只是听从内心的想法，想和你继续在洗手间里没做完的事...。马听到微微笑了一下，有些开心但没有直接表露出来，霸总人设不倒，把豆揽紧了一点。豆以为马不相信赶快加了一句：真的！马：嗯，我相信你。

回到马的房间，马把豆放在床上帮豆脱了裤子，豆伸手想解开这次被马拦下了，他抬头用询问的眼光看马，马问他：你难道不想和我一起高潮吗。豆听到这句话，乖乖点头：那当然最好不过。马转身去拿套和润滑，豆用脚背勾住马的腿说，已经湿的不行了直接进来吧。于是马在豆面前宽衣，豆则带着挑逗意味的笑着对马张开双腿，把私密处完全的展现给马邀请他进入自己，整个腿间湿漉漉的都是被玩具玩出的水。然后就是马操豆，在床上，椅子上，桌上，豆满嘴骚话一次次激起马的征服欲想把这个乳臭未干的小家伙给操乖，不过豆憋的太久了，他也想要表现的乖一点给马看但实在是控制不住，和马做爱太爽了什么下流的词和脏话都往外蹦。最后是推在落地窗上后入，马在自己快要到达顶点的时候解开了豆硬得发紫的前端，两人一起高潮，豆贴着玻璃扭着腰，被马射入的同时他的精液射在落地窗上又流了下来。然后马洗豆，豆太累了躺在浴缸里睡着，于是马只好帮他洗，霸道总裁也难逃洗豆男工的宿命，不过马倒也没什么怨言。

马干了两炮最后决定要签豆那豆在叔叔地方就违约了，叔叔不放人说自己手里有那天晚上豆的录像，如果公开发布在网上就能让豆再起不能，豆又被叔叔骗一次说再做一晚就把存储卡给豆，然而叔叔食言，马拿起法律武器威胁叔叔，叔叔自知理亏于是主动放弃项目，表豆打炮，打完后的第二天豆醒来发现马不在了，很慌因为还没正式签合同，怕马只是在玩他玩够了就丢下，裹着被单光脚走到套房的客厅里看到对着电脑的马，左脚叠右脚蹭蹭开口轻轻叫了声马，马就甜美笑容回头说怎么了你是担心你的雇主跑了吗，豆就跑过去翻过沙发背抱着马胳膊说我会变好的，请您相信我，我可以学，马就揉揉豆的耳朵和下颌说不如先学着如何接受惊喜，豆：？然后电脑屏幕上就是马公司给豆的项目策划，只要豆看完签字一切就都水到渠成，豆整个人攒起来揪起床单裹过头捂住鼻子说我、我没想到会这么快，马就双手把豆的床单小帐篷打开一个口亲亲豆红红的鼻尖说我希望我能相信你值得这份礼物、这个承诺，然后慢慢拉开床单把自己也装进豆的鸵鸟世界里握住豆的手，豆吻了吻马，说我会努力让您看到什么是金子，然后指指自己的嘴继续说您知道这张嘴除了唱歌还擅长什么吗，马挑眉问这算是个惊喜回礼吗，豆把惊呼的马推在沙发上，一把掀开床单，弯腰扯下马的裤子抬头笑了笑。  
没了，如果是电影到这里就戛然而止。

END.

叔叔的出现和最后一段结尾是咚老师写的感谢咚老师咚老师是神仙，我本来想写豆和马相忘于江湖从叔叔那里得到资源然后一步步向上爬人生目标就是搞垮马的公司哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈但是咚老师给了他们一个甜甜结局谢谢谢谢


End file.
